


Arts for This is gonna take me down by CharWright5

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [169]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Illustration, M/M, Teen Wolf Big Bang, Wallpaper, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made 2 wallpaper for Char's amazing story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharWright5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This is Gonna Take Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256697) by [CharWright5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5). 



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Teen%20Wolf%20Big%20Bang%202015/this%20is%20gonna%20take%20me%20down%20main.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Teen%20Wolf%20Big%20Bang%202015/lyds%20jordan.jpg.html)


End file.
